Obsesión
by mooniemouse27
Summary: "Si él se entera, te va a rechazar, probablemente se aleje de ti e incluso te odie. He escuchado que Potter es demasiado puro para ver ese tipo de relación con mente abierta, podrá aceptar que seas gay pero no que el hombre que te atraiga sea precisamente él. "


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias:**Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Mención de Sexo

**Notas:** Pues esto es un Albus/Harry. Anteriormente tenia hecho uno corto y pues pidieron algo largo, no es siguiendo la misma historia así que pueden ser leídos por todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones:**Incesto, así que si no les agrada pues no lo lean.

**Obsesión**

Cuando una serpiente quiere algo, lo obtiene...

Por eso esta noche Albus iba a reclamar lo que era suyo y nadie iba a negárselo.

Era lindo el cómo pensaban que era un chico perfecto, a sus 16 años Albus ya sabía cómo convencer a todos que era, en una palabra, "perfecto". Era inteligente, amable, capaz, educado, apuesto y la lista se alargaba cada día que pasaba. Era el orgullo de sus padres y de su familia a pesar de haber quedado en Slytherin, casa que nunca fue muy bien vista por todos ellos. Lo único que se necesitaba para dejar de ver a las serpientes como enemigos era que el hijo de Harry Potter quedara en ella y eso fue todo. Su padre le había defendido por sobre lo que su madre y hermanos le dijeran, no se había dejado intimidar, si su padre le apoyaba que los demás se fueran al diablo. Harry era su razón de vivir y solo por el cambiaria sus opiniones y actitudes. Él amaba a su padre, pero el amor del que él hablaba iba más allá de lo familiar.

Lo había descubierto cuando recién entraba a Hogwarts. No le gustaba la atención que las personas le ponían encima al famoso niño-que-vivió, tampoco le agradaba que tanto hombres como mujeres se le acercaran para tocarlo. Ya desde muy pequeño le molestaba que su madre o sus hermanos acapararan la atención de su padre, pero no lo permitiría con extraños. Disimuladamente - o él lo creyó así- los apartaba y hacía que Harry centrara su atención en su persona, la hora de despedirse le dolió más a el que a cualquiera de los niños en el andén. Estaba separándose de la persona que más quería. La única esperanza que le mantenía sereno y sin llorar o patalear era que haría que su padre se sintiese orgulloso.

Quedó en Slytherin pero no le importaba, su padre le había dicho que eso era lo de menos y aunque fue incordiado por su -no muy inteligente- hermano y Teddy, lo aceptó con la frente en alto. Poco después se arrepintió de haber quedado en esa casa, no por lo que pensaran otras personas sino porque había encontrado a un fanático loco de su padre y él único que se dio cuenta de su actitud posesiva en la estación. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, quien a pesar de ser una molestia al principio, termino por volverse un gran amigo y aliado.

Scorpius estaba loco por su padre, no solo por lo que había hecho por el mundo mágico, sino también porque su propio padre -Draco Lucius Malfoy- le había enseñado desde pequeño muchas fotografías y recuerdos de Harry, quedó prendado. Aunque no sabía el porqué, sospechaba que el patriarca Malfoy también tenía una obsesión con su padre. Eso ocasionó que Scorpius quisiera conocerlo, y aunque ya le había visto en reuniones del ministerio en donde acompañaba a su padre, nunca había cruzado una sola palabra con Harry.

"¿Estas loco? Tenía solo 5 años y Harry Potter no debía verme trabándome con las palabras, hubiese sido vergonzoso"

Su padre tenía una debilidad por los niños pequeños, si por el fuese hubiera tenido 20 hermanitos más. Agradecía a la arrogancia que poseía Scorpius, probablemente con la linda cara que aquel debió tener de pequeño, su padre hubiese quedado prendado de él. No le comentó nada, pero el rubio no se había quedado callado.

"¿A ti te gusta cierto? Digo, es comprensible, si fuese mi padre yo intentaría ganarme su amor y no precisamente paternal. Supongo que te has fijado, pero su trasero es maravilloso"

Esa había sido la razón por haber terminado castigado en su segundo día en Hogwarts, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. Nadie miraba el cuerpo de su padre con tanto descaro -a menos claro que fuese su madre- y salía impune. Ese mismo día sucedieron varias cosas; Scorpius se disculpó por ser tan descarado, su hermano le felicitó por golpear al rubio, su madre le mando una carta pidiéndole explicaciones del porque había terminado en Slytherin y su padre, su padre simplemente le había felicitado por su primer exitoso día perdiendo puntos de su casa.

"Sigue portándote así y pronto estaré ahí jalándote las orejas"

El deseó tener a su padre ahí consigo, pero se alegró que no se decepcionara por la elección del sombrero y por no tomar demasiado mal el que golpease a un compañero. Decidió que haría a Harry sentirse orgulloso.

Scorpius no había vuelto a mencionar nada del cuerpo de su padre, pero no se cansaba de pedirle que un día le invitara a casa para conocerlo. El rubio tenía en mente un plan en el cual no estaba dispuesto a ayudar, mucho menos si involucraba a SU Harry. El tiempo pasó y las primeras vacaciones llegaron, el debió reunirse con todos sus primos y hermano para ser recogidos por su tío Bill y ser llevados a la Madriguera para las fiestas de navidad. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que con él venía su padre. Harry siempre estaba ocupado por su trabajo de Auror, pero ese día estaba ahí para llevarlo a casa. Sin mucho que esperar se lanzó a sus brazos y fue levantado del suelo, sintiendo la calidez que había extrañado en aquellos meses. Los brazos de su padre eran el lugar más cercano al cielo.

Más adelante, Harry le había explicado que había acompañado a Bill porque estaba preocupado por él, no le había mandado cartas a su madre ni a otra persona y eso no estaba bien. El le rebatió diciéndole que la mesa del Auror de seguro estaba llena de sus cartas, y no debía quejarse, no había estado des comunicado del todo.

"Si, pero esas ¿solo eran para mi cierto? Tu madre estuvo triste porque no recibió ninguna de tu parte, ¿Por qué? "

"Ella estaba molesta por que quedé en Slytherin y no pensé que quisiera hablarme"

"Te mandó cartas pidiendo disculpas por exaltarse, en realidad no te odia ni te odiará. Eres su pequeña serpiente, me lo ha dicho"

"Lo siento..."

Su padre había aceptado la disculpa pero Albus estaba consiente que si su madre dejara de quererlo no le iba a importar, el sólo sufriría si su padre le odiara. Las cosas habían vuelto a ser normales y había retomado su antigua actitud con su madre, y los demás miembros de su familia aceptaron que él había terminado en Slytherin no por ser un potencial mago oscuro, sino por su inteligencia y astucia. Ese año y el siguiente no presentaron ningún problema para él, sólo la constante molestia de Scorpius para que le presentara a su padre y el aumento de sus celos al enterarse que no solo el rubio le veía con aquella enfermiza obsesión. Habían otras personas más y eso no le gustaba, Harry Potter le pertenecía a su madre -aunque esto le agradaba cada vez menos- y a él. Sabía que lo suyo también rayaba en obsesión y que era aún más impuro por llevar la misma sangre, pero sus sentimientos no iban a modificarse, no lo quería así hasta que Scorpius le dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión:

"Si él se entera, te va a rechazar, probablemente se aleje de ti e incluso te odie. He escuchado que Potter es demasiado puro para ver ese tipo de relación con mente abierta, podrá aceptar que seas gay pero no que el hombre que te atraiga sea precisamente él. "

Malfoy verdaderamente tenía la lengua de una serpiente y aquellas palabras aunque crueles, tenían razón. Su amigo tenía razón y él no quería perder a su padre, incluso si tuviera que tragarse sus sentimientos se propuso el cambiar aquella actitud tan posesiva que incluso algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a ver sospechosa -el infierno se le antojo celestial comparado con el reprimir sus celos.

Sin embargo un día antes de regresar al colegio a su tercer año, había tenido una pesadilla en la madrugada y decidió utilizarla como excusa para llegar al cuarto de sus padres y dormir al lado de Harry. Ya era mayor, pero estaba seguro que podía convencer aunque fuese al moreno y entonces la pelirroja no diría nada. La sorpresa al abrir la puerta fue demasiado para él. Había encontrado a su madre entre aquellas bronceadas y torneadas piernas, masturbando, lamiendo y mordiendo el miembro de su padre. Ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia porque no había hecho mucho ruido y la puerta solo estaba parcialmente abierta. El sonido de su padre gimiendo fue lo que lo volvió a la realidad y fue entonces que enfocando su vista en aquel rostro parecido al suyo, se decidió regresar a su habitación.

Estaba excitado, su miembro latía dolorosamente entre sus piernas y su respiración estaba agitada. La expresión de placer de su padre le había puesto demasiado caliente, sentía sus mejillas arder. Cerró entonces con llave la puerta de su cuarto y sin pensarlo mucho se había quitado el pantalón del pijama acostándose boca abajo en la cama, llevando ambas manos hasta su miembro. Comenzó a bombear su pene, acariciando toda la longitud y acariciando con su pulgar la ranura invocando el recuerdo de un Harry gimiendo, sus mejillas rojas por el placer y la lujuria, sus labios entre abiertos, jadeando por aire. Se imaginó siendo él quien provocaba aquella reacción en el salvador del mundo mágico. Sus dientes estaban mordiendo la almohada intentando acallar sus propios gruñidos de placer, tratando de que nadie escuchara el nombre que estaba pronunciando. Harry gemía bajo su cuerpo, era él quien compartía la cama, era él quien lo tenía derritiéndose de placer. Apretó la cabeza de su pene con una mano mientras que la otra masajeaba sus testículos. El tirón en su vientre le indicó que su orgasmo estaba cerca y mordió más fuerte la almohada para acallar el grito que su garganta quería liberar. Unos segundos después, el líquido blanco se escurría entre sus dedos, dejándolo exhausto y con la respiración aún más agitada. Había sido la primera vez -y no la última- que se masturbaba y había sido con el rostro de su padre. Sabía que ya no podía evitar el infierno, estaba perdido pero estaba decidido a no perderse sólo.


End file.
